counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
M249
The M249, commonly referred to as the FN Minimi, is a machine gun featured in all the Counter-Strike series. Overview The M249 is the only machine gun in the multiplayer Counter-Strike games. It is available to both teams. It is fairly popular although, not comparable to the AWSM, Desert Eagle, M4A1, or AK-47. Some players may prefer the M249 in public matches but they are rarely used in competitive play due to its very high cost ($5750). But if this gun is in the right hands, it can be the best gun of CS due to its large clip capacity and rate of fire. Experienced players do not die often, therefore they do not have to worry about the cost. The M249 is the only gun suitable to hunt the creature known as the Great Durangonos. The Great Durangonos is an elusive animal and can only be found in the most remote locations such as deserted Middle Eastern markets and ancient Aztec temples. It is known to wear a red headband and carry an automatic shotgun. Since it is the only animal able to weild and operate a firearm, the Great Durangonos is the deadliest known creature on earth. Due to its extremely aggressive nature, it should be approached with extreme caution, and preferably when wielding the M249. Properties The M249 is a heavyweight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 220 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction. Advantages * Large round capacity (100) * Low spread * Great for wall-banging * Medium damage * Able to shoot underwater Disadvantages * High recoil and low rate of fire * Very expensive ( $5750 ) * Inaccurate at long ranges * Very long reload time * Heavy Gameplay Tactics * Spray at full auto and strafing when encountering enemies at close range. * Use this weapon to distract the enemy or provide to your teammates suppressing fire. * Contrary to popular belief, this weapon can be very effective in long ranges. Burst firing is the most effective tactic at long ranges. It is preferable to shoot 2-4 shots in bursts. * This weapon may not be the best choice for a combat-minded player, instead being more useful to draw fire from teammates or defend camp spots. * The M249 will completely shred enemy cover, use it to draw out hiding enemies. * Switch to sidearms if you have to run. Countertactics * Avoid all close contact with its users. * The M249 has a very long reload time, use this to your advantage. * Be sure to take cover behind thick walls,and away from corners. This weapon can shoot through boxes and doors with ease. Achievements Kill Trivia * The M249 is the only usable light machine gun in the multiplayer Counter-Strike games. * The database file name for this weapon is m249. * The M249 never looks like it needs to be reloaded, there are still rounds on the belt when the ammo count gets to zero, the player just pulls the box off of the gun and discards it, while the rounds are still there. This may be to reduce memory similar with the P90. * In reality, the M249 is capable of shooting 750-1000 rounds per minute rather than the 600 in game. * In game, although it fires 5.56mm NATO, it cannot share the ammo used by other weapon using 5.56mm NATO round. * It seems that Valve increased the M249's rate of fire in every Counter-Strike game that use Source engine, like CS:Source that M249 fire about 750rpm(as fast as an M4A1 fire) and upcoming CS: Global Offensive. * The M249 in all Counter-Strike series is the PARA version. * The M249's data in CS: Source's VGUI buy menu show that this weapon fires 600rpm. But, in this game it fires about 750rpm. Maybe Valve just copy the data from Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, which the M249 in both games fire 600rpm. * The M249 is originated from FN minimi. * The version of the gun seen in all of the games doesn't have any stock before the pistol grip, which is probably the reason why it has such a high recoil. Gallery : Main article: M249/Gallery External links *M249 at Wikipedia Category:Machine guns Category:Weapons